UNA PESADILLA
by Lluvia Abad
Summary: Alguna vez has estado en una situación que no concuerda con lo real...pero que sientes que alguna vez podría ocurrirte. Una pesadilla es algo que piensas inconscientemente mientras duermes, como si estuvieras en "coma" completamente contigo mismo. Porque la mayor parte de los sueños soñamos tragedias?, será alguna moraleja de alguna fabula?...Imaginarte a ti mismo sin reconocerte.


**NO SOY (YO)**

-¿Quién soy?

-"Todos se preguntan lo mismo".

-No sé dónde estoy o como llegue a aquí.

Solo sabía que estaba rodeado de personas desconocidas. Excepto una que se me acercaba como si fuera mi amigo de la infancia. Aunque no recuerde a tal persona en mi vida.

Aquella persona solo se me iba acercando con la mirada fija a mis ojos azulados. Como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien con ese color de ojos.

Me asuste, no sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar ante aquella mirada suicida. Me quede inmóvil, callado para escuchar lo que me habría de decir.

Pero en eso llegaron algunas personas para detener su proximidad hacia mí. Desde aquello pensé bien la situación. Todo concordaba el uniforme, las celdas, la cafetería, la sala del castigo y otras cosas; son características de que estoy en una prisión para delincuentes fugitivos, asesinos, locos, traficantes, homosexuales, etc…Fue extraño pensar lo sucedido pero mejor quise estar donde estaba, ya que ahí no ocasionaba ningún problema, hasta el momento.

En eso alguien me hablo por el micrófono, me levante del suelo donde estaba sentado para alcanzar a ver a aquella persona. Sabía muy bien quien era y la reconocía perfectamente hasta me quede paralizado por un corto momento por volvérmelo a encontrar. Aunque no supiese la razón de; ¿por qué estaba aquí?, no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos hasta que el volteo con una cara maléfica. Una mirada con tan solo verla uno saldría corriendo, pero ese no era mi caso porque yo no saldría corriendo de ahí, sino me quedaría para encontrar la verdad que estaba escondida en todo este asunto.

Tenía que quedarme parado ahí hasta que viniera, pero sentía un poco de miedo al verlo caminando hacia mí. Era en cuestión de minutos que aquel sujeto se me acercara más. Realice todas las posibilidades que me quedaban en intentarlo y no fallar en el intentó. No sentía nada, solo su presencia absoluta, de cómo me miraba al caminar, de cómo se reía cuando lo hacía, de cómo las manos se le hacían puños, de cómo iba a reaccionar, de cómo me hablaría, de cómo no pude ser cobarde en ese momento y retirarme.

Hasta que llegó el momento, aquella persona solo dijo:

_-Aquí estas…_

Y dije:

_-Sí, pero ¿porque estoy aquí?_

_-¿Te gusta este lugar Shane? _

_-No y ¿porque lo pregunta?_

_-¡Que ya no lo sabes…!_

_-Saber que…_

_-Mira no de quieras pasar de listo con migo jovencito, que tú sabes muy bien de lo que hablo._

_-No, la verdad, es que no lo sé…_

_-Entonces, muy pronto lo sabrás… ¡Guardias!_

_-Si jefe, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Ven este chico de aquí._

_-¡Si señor!_

_-Quiero que lo lleven a registrar en una celda._

_-En seguida señor._

En aquel entonces sabía que el Dr. Thaddeus Blakk era el jefe te aquí; del _Reformatorio_. Pero lo que no sabía era que me quería decir con eso, de que tenía que saber algo referente a esto. Pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo…

Me llevaron donde prometieron y me encarcelaron como una rata inmunda. Sin nada que hacer me puse a pensar lo que hacía mucho antes de estar aquí. Pero cada intentó, cada esfuerzo, cada lagrima, no sirvió de nada porque no pude recordar aun nada sobre mí y mi pasado. Ni la razón lógica, de porque me encontraba aquí.

"_Hay tantas elecciones que me han llevado por caminos equivocados, que no sé en donde me encuentro o cual es la dirección que debo tomar. Desearía saberlo pero en el fondo tengo miedo de no poder salir de esto"._

Mientras seguía lamentándome bajo la triste sombra penumbra de aquella celda del olvido, el líder del _Instituto Reformatorio Mansfield _llamo hablar por el altavoz a uno de sus trabajadores para que fuese inmediatamente a su oficina. En eso pensó uno de los guardias de mi celda escuchar atrás de la puerta de su jefe lo que le decía a uno de sus empleados. Después de la larga plática que estuvo escuchando, vio que la puerta se abría y en eso retomo su posición de guardia de seguridad antes que le notaran que estaba escuchando toda aquella platica que según esto era confidencial.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió descubriendo al sujeto con quien hablaba el jefe. _"Era alguien conocido, lo tenía que ser". Era el mismo sujeto que se me acercaba en la entrada. _

Los observe por un largo momento y ellos me observaron a mí. Sentí una tremenda inquietud por saber que dando me miraban, después de eso lo supe.

_-¡Habrán la reja de esta celda!-dio la orden el jefe._

Entonces abrieron la reja los guardias de mi celda, dejándolos pasar como si nada.

Me asuste al principio, de eso no lo dudo.

_-Bueno, ¿cómo has estado en tu estadía aquí Shane?_

No le respondí, temí a responder. Ya que si decía que he estado _bien_ seria mentir ante la sublimidad y se darían cuenta de ello. Y si decía que _no tan bien_, me estarían poniendo después trabajo de más para compensar ese mal estado de ánimo.

Se enojó solamente por el motivo que no le contestar, pero en eso el trabajador pregunto algo nuevo.

_-Sabes ¿por qué estás aquí verdad?_

La verdad no lo sabía y me limite solo diciéndoles que -"_no"._

Ambos se empezaron a reír sarcásticamente como si no entendieran mi situación. Me sería más fácil decirles lo que me pasaba en realidad, pero la verdad era que no confiaba mucho en ellos y que posiblemente al decirles no me creyeran.

_-Eli, ya no mientas que ese papel no te queda en nada. Ahora mismo uno de mis guardias de escoltara a la salida. Espero que hagas muchos amigos._

En eso fui escoltado por un guardia hasta la salida. En realidad no todos se me quedaron viento pero aun así estaba nervioso.

Algunos brabucones por la esquina, otros distraídos por la derecha y por la izquierda estaban los asesinos, todo era nuevo para mí, pero al parecer para otros no dando.

_-¡Miren el chico nuevo…!_

_-¡jajjajajjajajjaajjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaajjajajjajjajajjajajajajjaja!_

En realidad casi todos se rieron al oír lo mencionado. Sentí mucha vergüenza pero debía ser fuerte y valiente, así nadie intentaría molestarme o eso creí…

_-He, ¿qué de trae por aquí chico nuevo?_

_-Preferiría que no me llamaras así._

_-Oo, es que el chico nuevo ahora resulto ser una princesa._

Lo dijo sarcásticamente y todos empezaron riéndose al unísono…

_-Jajjajjajajajjaajjajajjajajajjajajajjajjajajjajajjajjajajjajajjajajajjajajjajaj…_

Fui inconsciente y lo único que hice fue levarme lentamente y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, para el pobre sujeto mi golpe lo dejo noqueado un instante. Pero en cuando vieron esta reacción mía sus compañeros empezaron a agarrarme de los brazos sin poder defenderme y me golpeaban a todo dar. En cuando vieron que eso no me hacía gran daño el que me estaba golpeando agarro una cuchilla de alguna parte para enterármela en el pecho, pero antes de que aquel sujeto hiciera esa acción planeada, los guardias de seguridad empezaban a agárralo para detenerlo y llevárselo, así como lo hicieron también con los demás y conmigo; fue de mi parte una resistencia que no duraría mucho hasta que llegara la fuerza de seguridad en cuando llegaron me sentí protegido pero no del todo. Porque según las reglas de ahí, todo el que fuera causantes de un desorden pagaría las consecuencias en un lugar donde solo entran algunos pero no salen muchos. A ese lugar le llamaban…. _la sala del sufrimiento_…heee, a no perdón no se llama así, solo que me pareció chistoso nombrarla así, la verdad es que se llama _la sala del castigo_. Haciendo bromas mientras me llevan a ese lugar como que no llega o no cuadra mediante la situación.

En ese lugar golpeaban con un látigo a las personas hasta dejarlas inmóviles…

Al terminar de pasar a todos los involucrados del accidente que cause con mi reacción anti-natural, me pasaron a mi siento el ultimo.

Pero cuando entre no me encontraba solo, habían algunos guardias de seguridad y alguien sosteniendo el látigo, era desagradable ese momento de angustia. Hasta sentía metal en la lengua.

Un soldado bien armado me ato un nudo en ambas muñecas del brazo a un mastil. Mientras que el jefe decía:

_-Esto le pasa a quien desobedece mis órdenes…_

Al término de aquella frase de aquel tipo, empezaron a golpearme a todo lo que da sin piedad alguna. Fue doloroso. Un dolor que perturbaría a cualquiera para que ya no lo volviera hacer.

Cuando el castigo termino, todos se habían retirado menos una persona que inesperadamente nunca vence de su parte que se quedaría al último. Fue aquella persona que me encontré en la entrada o en pocas palabras el socio o trabajador del jefe. Uff…al menos no fue el jefe mismo en persona en quedarse. Después de mirarlo por un instante sorprendido, el empezó a decir algo callando el silencio.

_-Disfruto verte sufrir._

_-¿Por qué?..._

_-No te hagas el que no lo sabe, de lo mereces._

Esas palabras me eran familiares, como si ya alguna vez alguien me las hubiera dicho.

En eso me empecé a sentir mal del estómago como si tuviera diarrea. Salí corriendo con las fuerzas que tenia de la sala hasta la plaza cívica, corría medio rápido, a la vez como si tuviera la pierna rota de alguna parte del hueso, pero no fue así. Solo me sentía desequilibrado al correr y cuando corría más y más sentía que me agachaba aún más sintiendo aun el dolor en el estómago.

Tuve que pasar precisamente justo debajo de la cuerda de saltar que estaba en movimiento para seguir mi camino no se adonde pero no me quería detener ante nada.

Hasta que tropecé.

Me había despertado en una celda.

Todos me decían lo mismo… "_que era un hombre salvaje que no entiende la vida aquí"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minutos después….

.

.

.

Desperté de un salto.

.

.

Todo había sido una simple pesadilla….ufff

Después de todo, las pesadillas algunas veces parecen simples lecciones de la vida o reflexiones respecto a estas.

.

.

.

.

…_.Fin…_


End file.
